No But's
by Rikotsu-sama
Summary: John. Sherlock. Closet. And Sherlock's a virgin? LEMON - Rated M for a reason! R&R!  Joke fic


Written on the premise of a SxW fic where Sherlock is a virgin. :]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (BBC) or any of the characters used. Storyline and writing of this fanfiction is mine. **

**WARNING(S): Sherlock x Watson SLASH, Graphic sex, etc. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

_No But's_

Rikotsu-sama

Sherlock closed the closet door silently behind him. Turning to his partner, he covered John's mouth with his hand, keeping the shorter man from speaking. "Quiet. He _cannot_ hear us," he whispered gruffly. He shut his eyes to hear better, but the muffled footsteps faded away.

Opening his eyes again, he caught sight of John's blue eyes in the meager light, the only feature he could make out. Sherlock could feel John's breath on this collar, and couldn't help but have the breath hitch in his throat.

His smirk invisible in the dim closet, John slid a hand along Sherlock's thigh and his other hand into the taller man's hair, earning a shiver from the taller man. "What are you—?" Sherlock began, flabbergasted.

John interrupted him by tugging down Sherlock's head raggedly to force their lips into a feral embrace for a moment or two. His back now against the wall, the taller man's hands on his hips to steady themselves and his body covering John's, Watson laughed inaudibly. "Shhh. He _can't _hear us."

Their breath intertwined, Sherlock was astonished. His mouth was slightly agape, and John was swift to remedy its inactivity. John released his grip on Sherlock's hair, sliding his hand down to mirror the other on the taller man's hips. John un-tucked Sherlock's shirt with a professional proficiency and as he slid his chilled fingers onto Sherlock's skin, his gasp broke their kiss.

"John, what are…?" Sherlock whispered through the continuing kisses, not a single protest escaping his lips.

"I want you, and judging by _that_" —John nudged his partner's growing erection with his leg— "you want me." Sherlock's newly adjusted eyes could see John's devilish smirk.

"But we're on a case," Sherlock objected, pulling his lips away from those of his hungry partner.

"The case will still be there if we take a moment to ourselves," John laughed before tugging sherlock's shirt up and off.

As their lips met again, Sherlock pled, "But…"

"No but's, Sherlock," John demanded, ravenously plundering the taller man's lips with his teeth and his tongue and his growing lust.

"But!" Sherlock breathed as John descended to mark his neck and nibble on his collarbone, "But I'm a… a…"

"A what?" John asked through his occupied lips.

"A virgin," Sherlock spat out, averting his face from the shorter man as he halted his work on a sizable hickey on his neck.

A chuckle escaped John's lips before he could stop it.

"What's funny?" Sherlock demanded, suddenly aware he was half naked in a supply closet with John Watson.

"I know a pretty good remedy for virginity," Watson laughed, tugging his partner back down. He shed his shirt into the clutter of the floor, breaking their kiss for only a moment.

"But, John…" he whispered, breath labored.

"No but's, Sherlock. Just let go. For just a little while," John insisted, just wanting the other to moan his name. His animalistic craving for Sherlock was threatening to rip him apart.

Dropping to his knees, John tore off Sherlock's pants, the other man asking for the third time that day, "What are you…?" But his answer came before he completed the question. John pulled his length into his mouth.

Sherlock lost his breath, the pleasure surging through him like a tidal wave. He was already close to his peak, but just as the orgasm was on the edge, John stood, leaving the throbbing erection behind. "But…"

"No but's…" John whispered as he unzipped his pants with a tantalizing slowness. Sherlock followed his partner's fingers with a savage rapture, and when John exposed himself to the heated air of the closet, Sherlock bit his lip. He was so close to that finish, why would John taunt him so?

Watson pulled Sherlock flesh-to-flesh with him, their flaming man-rods clashing in the dimness. Sherlock groaned where John stifled his own.

"Take me," John gasped, reaching down and grasping Sherlock's hard-on. His partner groaned at the contact.

"H- how?" Sherlock asked, pulling John in for another round of kisses.

"Lift me up," John swallowed as his strong, muscular flat-mate lifted him, the wall as his brace. "I'll guide you," he panted, placing Sherlock's tip at his entrance. "Now push."

Sherlock pushed inside, earning a moan from both him and John.

"I think you know what to do now…" John fought for his breath between Sherlock's thrusts. Slow at first, then faster, harder.

"Sherlock!" John moaned through the pleasure pulsing through his body.

They continued through Sherlock's own orgasm and all the way to Watson's peak. Surging over and past, the two slumped against the wall, panting from the exertion.

Sherlock pulled out and let Watson down onto wobbly legs.

In a business-like fashion, Sherlock began to re-dress himself. This time it was Watson's turn to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Getting back to the case. This hiatus has taken a large chunk out of our time," Sherlock stated, almost robotically.

John laughed, pulling Sherlock down for another, this time less savage, kiss. "Not this time, Sherlock."

"But…" Sherlock protested.

Just as quickly as before, John stripped the taller man of his clothing. "No but's, Sherlock," he reminded him.

—

A/N: This was written as a joke for my roommate, so don't flame on how I can't write. It's just a joke. Including the "flaming man-rod" part. Oh, and I know I forgot the lube. Thanks.


End file.
